To marry or not to marry, that's the question
by Crystal princess
Summary: Hermione is head girl and now in 7th year. But then something terrible happnens. She is to be married to Draco Malfoy after she finishes school. She has to marry the guy she hates, the guy she... How can she stop this? But if she did, would she be happy?
1. A BAD DAY

Chapter 1

A BAD DAY 

Hermione sat down happily on her bed. School would be starting soon and the she would be in year 7. She just couldn't wait. 

She grabbed one of her old books and started revising. You never know, these things could be really important. She sat there reading when suddenly she heard her mother call her. "Hermione, you've got a letter" What she had got a letter? Who could it be from? Harry? Ron? 

She ran down as fast as she could and when she reached the living room she saw a huge brown owl, instead of Harry's Hedwig or Ron's pig. She suddenly noticed that it was from Hogwarts. But that couldn't be. School letters didn't come this early. This had to be really important. 

She untied the parchment from the owl's leg and the owl flew away. She opened the letter and out fell piece of parchment and a small package. She was so curious that she didn't waste a minute to read the letter. 

She read, 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZRADRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We would like to inform you that you have been elected as the new head-girl of Hogwarts_

_The small package contains your badge. You must this ware it at all times. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was head-girl. She could scream this out but she tried to control herself. She grabbed the package which was on the table and opened it. There, in her hands was the shiny silver badge with Head-Girl written on it. Hermione looked at it again and then clutched it her hand. She had to tell her mother about this. Wouldn't she be proud? 

She got up at once and ran to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she saw her mother making some orange juice. "Mum" called Hermione coming into the kitchen. 

"Yes" replied Mrs. Granger without looking up at her.

"I AM HEAD-GIRL" shouted Hermione, who couldn't just control her-self this time. 

"Head-Girl" repeated Mrs. Granger 

"Yes, Mum" said Hermione waving her letter in front of her mother. Her mother took the letter from Hermione and started reading it. 

After awhile Mrs. Granger looked up at Hermione admiringly. "My daughter …head-girl, I'm so proud. Wait till your father hears this" said Mrs. Granger hugging Hermione. 

It took awhile for Mrs. Granger to release Hermione. 

"Hermione" said Mrs. Granger looking at Hermione. 

"Yes" replied Hermione without taking her eyes off the letter. 

"We need to talk" 

Hermione looked up mow and looked at her mother weirdly. This was the first time in her life that she had heard her mother say the sentence _We have to talk _

"About what" asked Hermione eyeing her mother. She was acting weirdly. 

"You must be knowing Draco Malfoy" said Mrs. Granger not knowing where to start. 

"Yes" replied Hermione slowly. Of course she knew him. He was the guy she most hated. But how did her mother know about him. She had never talked about him at home. 

"You will be marrying him" replied her mother quietly. 

WHAT MARRY HIM? This couldn't be. This had to be a dream. She hated him. Her mother had spoiled her day. The day she thought nothing would disappoint her. But now she had heard it. 

Sorry I had to stop here guys. The next chapter will be up soon. By the if you people didn't know, the 5th Harry Potter book is coming in June. It is called _ Harry Potter and Order from the Phoenix, _I think. Anyway bye for now. 


	2. ADOPTED?

**Note from the Author**: I thank everybody who reviewed my story. It was much appreciated. 

Chapter 2 

ADOPTED? 

Hermione had been there the whole time, frozen. She just couldn't believe it. But just second, the Malfoys wouldn't want their son marrying a muggle born. They were so called pure bloods. This was wired. Really weird. 

"Okay mum, the Malfoys wouldn't want Draco marrying me. We are muggles and they are pure bloods, that's according to them. But the point is they wouldn't want me to marry him." asked Hermione puzzled but still angry about her and Draco.

'Okay Hermione, this is hard to tell. I'll try… O.K you are adopted" answered Mrs Granger quietly and slowly. 

"ADOPTED" screamed Hermione 

"Yes, your parents were wizards and they were pure bloods' said Mrs Granger 

'Wizards" muttered Hermione to herself. This was really weird. 

"Yes and they died, in fact murdered by a powerful wizard just before you were born" said Mrs Granger twitching here and there. Hermione knew instantly who it was. Who else could it be but Voldermort? 

"Okay, carry on" said Hermione breathing hard and trying to clam down. 

"They were on holiday and we were to baby-sit you and then suddenly we heard that your parents were dead. We didn't want to send you to the orphanage so we kept as we knew your parents wouldn't like it. We adopted you" Mrs Granger said this quickly. 

"Okay, so they died. I am adopted and so how come I am to be married to Draco" asked Hermione 

"Okay" said Mrs Granger taking a deep breath "But before your parents died one of their best friends was Lucius Malfoy. So after you and Draco were born, your parents and Mr. Malfoy had decided that after you and Draco finished schooling you'll would get married. We were also your parent's best friends, well at least I was. I am a witch, your mother was one of my class-mates but my husband isn't. So that's why I came to the muggle world and started my career as a dentist. We had decided that we'd do what your parents wanted you to do and be. So that's why you were sent to Hogwarts and you are to marry to Draco" finished Mrs Granger. She was so glad that she had finished. 

But Hermione on the other hand was angry and hurt. Her parents had lied to her and her so called step mother and step father had only told her now. 

"Does anybody at school know this?" asked Hermione with tears shinning in her eyes. 

"No one, but Dumbledore" replied Mrs Granger slowly. 

Hermione got up at once and ran out of the kitchen., not even glancing at Mrs. Granger. She ran up the stairs to her room. When she reached her room she ran inside, and banged the shut. She didn't want to see the outside world, well not until school started. SHE HATED EVERY ONE. 

************************************************************************ 

So there you are. It might be a bit boring but it will be interesting later on. So there. Here is the second chapter. 


	3. DIAGON ALLEY

**Note from the author**: Thank you every body who reviewed my story. By the way I'm sorry I took awhile to update. I have been really really busy. So here you are. The third chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing. 

Chapter 3 

DIAGON ALLEY 

Hermione was walking through the streets of Diagon Alley. She had come to get her books. It would be a week before school started. Shops were packed of people buying books for school. 

She grabbed her book- list out of her pocket and started reading it. This was the hundredth time she had read it. 

"Advanced potion making, Transfiguration 7..." 

"HERMIONE" someone called. She couldn't read the rest. She slowly looked up and right in front of her, about a meter away was Harry, one of her best friends in Hogwarts. 

"Hi, Harry" replied Hermione and ran up to him. 

"Hi" said Harry "Long time, no see" 

"I know" said Hermione smiling 

"By the way, how come you never wrote to me? Ron kept on writing to asking me whether you had got angry with us or something" asked Harry. Hermione suddenly remembered that she hadn't written to Harry or Ron. But she knew why. IT WAS DRACO. He kept going around and around in her head. 

"Hello Hermione. Are you awake? Answer me" said Harry waving his hands in front of Hermione's face. Hermione reacted very quickly. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to a corner and go off his arm. 

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? You nearly broke my hand" said Harry dusting his hand. 

"Sorry" replied Hermione "But we have to talk" 

"Talk, you could have just told me there" said Harry irritated "Anyway go on. Spill" 

"Okay" said Hermione taking a big breath. "I am to be married to Draco" 

"MARRIED TO DRACO" said Harry almost shouting 

"Keep it down, Harry" whispered Hermione" "But not only that. I am adopted" 

Harry kept quiet this time. He didn't move a muscle. 

But after awhile he said "You are kidding, aren't you?" 

"No I'm not. Okay I'll tell you the whole story" said Hermione and she started telling him about her marring Draco, her being adopted and she told him that she actually was pure blood. 

"Okay" said Harry after Hermione had finished "This is weird" 

"I know" answered Hermione "And you got to help me" 

"Help you for what?" asked Harry puzzled. 

"Help me get out of this. You….." Hermione couldn't finish. 

"Hermione, this is an arranged marriage, and you really can't do anything unless your real parents were there" said Harry. Hermione thought about that for awhile. 

"I guess you are right" answered Hermione at last. "By the way can you tell Ron about this and tell him to keep it a secret. I can't tell another person about this" 

"Sure" replied Harry "By the way I think, I better be going. The Dursleys dropped me this time" 

"What, the Dursleys dropped you" asked Hermione 

"Yes" replied Harry "So you'd know what they'll do to me if I get late" 

"Yup" said Hermione smiling for the first time she had told Harry about her marrying Draco. 

"By the way, are you head-girl?" asked Harry looking at the badge which was on Hermione's T-shirt. 

"Yes" replied Hermione looking at the badge too 

"I knew you would be head-girl. Congratulations. Anyway got to go. Bye" said Harry. 

"Bye" replied Hermione and off Harry went. 

Now Harry had given her something else to think about. HOW COULD SHE PUT OFF THIS MARRIAGE? 

Why did she have to marry Draco? Why was life so hard? 

So there you are. Hope you enjoy it. I guess this chapter might be a bit boring but the next one will be really interesting. By the way just to tell you'll the next chapter will come up soon. So don't worry and please keep updating. Thank you. 


	4. HOGWARTS EXPRESS

**Note from the author:** I thank everybody who reviewed my story. I am so so sorry about me taking a long time to update. I have been really busy. SORRY! Anyway let me get on with the story.

I hope you'll keep reviewing. 

Chapter 4

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Hermione ran through the wall. She had only a minute left before the train left. She ran and ran. She didn't even glance at her so called step parents. 

When she reached the other side of the wall, she saw the shinny red engine right in front of her. She looked at her watch. It read 10.00. It would leave soon. She would go to Hogwarts soon. She had told her self that she will enjoy this school year before she marries DRACO. 

She ran into the train. She had to look for Harry and Ron. She wondered whether they had saved her a seat. She went through all the compartments when she suddenly spotted Harry and Ron sitting right at the corner. 

"Hi" shouted Hermione running to them

"Hi" replied Harry 

"Hello Hermione" said Ron smiling

"So how are you, Ron" asked Hermione

"Fine, how are you?" replied Ron

"I'm fine" said Hermione 

"I heard about you" said Ron "Harry told me". Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back. She was glad that she had met Harry at Diagon Alley. She couldn't possibly tell both of them here, on the train. 

"So now where am I going to sit? As you'll have not saved me seat" asked Hermione looking around. 

"Aren't you the Head-girl?" asked Harry 

"Yes, so?" said Hermione

"You'll have your own compartment" said Ron "All the prefects and head-girl & boy. Don't you know that?" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Hermione "Sorry got to go. Bye". She couldn't believe that she had actually forgotten that. Maybe it was DRACO. The guy who kept going around her head. 

She ran to her compartment. She knew where it was. It was the first one. She ran and ran. She wondered who the head-boy was. She hadn't asked Harry or Ron. Maybe she had better just go and see. 

When she reached the compartment. She was so tired. Was it this far? She went to the door and opened it and just then…………………. 

She couldn't believe it. She saw DRACO sitting there. HE WAS HEAD BOY. 

"Great" muttered Hermione. Just the person she wanted. Not only had she to cope with him after she left school but also in school. All this while she wanted to go to school and enjoy her life. But now she wanted just go into her room and hide. Hide for ever. She didn't want to be head-girl. She wanted to die instead. She wanted to………….. Life was so so hard. 

************************************************************************

So there is the 4th chapter. Please R&R. Thank you. 


	5. DIVORCED?

**Note from the author: ** I thank everybody who reviewed my story. I hope you'll keep reviewing. Chapter 5 

DIVORCED?   
Hermione went into the room slowly. She looked around, looking for a place to sit. No where. Not a single place. Only one, which was near Draco's. "Great" muttered Hermione again. She slowly went over to Draco. She sat down without even glancing at him. She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't even want to look at him. She didn't……….. Hermione looked out of the window. She was glad she was near it. She was enjoying the scenery. Hermione suddenly found herself dreaming. But then suddenly Draco spoiled it all by asking the most stupid question she had ever heard. "Are you Head-girl?" asked Draco disgustedly. It wasn't like Hermione was disgusted. "Yes" snapped Hermione and went back to looking out of her window. She knew that she and Draco should be working together without fighting. But how can she? She wished she was with Harry and Ron or maybe a garbage truck. Anything could be better than sitting next to Draco. Just then Mina came into the compartment. Hermione sure knew who she was. A big snob and she too was in Slytherin. Plus she was Draco's girlfriend. Draco liked Mina. Why couldn't his parents make him marry Mina? Hermione could have convinced her parents about her marrying Draco, if they were only alive. "Draco, I was looking for you." screeched Mina. Her screech was worse than Harry's aunt's one. "Oh poor you" muttered Hermione. Mina hadn't heard her. She went on screeching. "Where were you?" "Here" replied Draco getting up. He moved closer to Mina and bent down and kissed her. Hermione moved back. She couldn't bare it. Draco, who would her future husband was there kissing Mina. Hermione just imagined herself in a house. She had been married to Draco and he always dated Mina. Uugh!!!!! She couldn't she believe it. Draco broke off the kiss. "I think you better go, before the teachers come" said Draco quickly pushing Mina out of the door. Hermione was glad that all the other prefects weren't there. If they were there, they probably tell the teachers and she and Draco would get into trouble. They all had their own small room in the compartment. It just happened to be Draco, who she should share her room with. After Mina had left and Draco had sat down, Hermione was angry. Did Draco have to do that in front of her? Didn't he have any sense. "How could you?" asked Hermione, who just now felt like vomiting "How could I what" asked Draco looking at Hermione funnily "Kiss her" said Hermione angrily, almost shouting "Didn't you know she is my girlfriend" asked Draco "I knew that all right but we are supposed to be………..' she could finish. "Married" finished Draco but in this disgusted voice he had used earlier. "Yes" replied Hermione. She was angry "and we have to stop it" "Okay, lets act like we hate each other" suggested Draco "Dumbo, it is an arranged marriage. If we like each other or not" replied Hermione really angry now. 'Okay idiot, what have you got to say" snarled Draco "Nothing" replied Hermione a bit ashamed "So lets hate each other, like I said before" said Draco "But it is an arranged marriage" said Hermione again "How many time do I have to tell you this" Draco ignored her. "So okay, lets marry each other and then get divorced, easy" said Draco. DIVORCED. How could he? "Then, I can get married to Mina and…………" went on Draco. Hermione hadn't heard the rest. The word "divorced" kept going around her head. "But………" started Hermione. "Do you want to get married, Granger?" asked Draco. "No" replied Hermione flatly. Tears were filling her eyes. She quickly looked away. She hadn't really thought of divorcing. Why did she have to be the one? She felt like just crumpling to the ground. First she was adopted now she is going to get divorced. She just felt like fainting. ****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

So there is the 5ht chapter. Hope you like it and please keep reviewing.   
  



	6. HOGWARTS AT LAST

Note from the author: Sorry I took awhile to update. Been having a lot of homework. Anyway here is the next chapter and hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
HOGWARTS AT LAST  
  
At last the train had stopped. Hermione was glad. At least she could get away from Draco.  
  
Hermione got out of the train as fast she could. When she had come out, she scanned the crowd for Harry and Ron. She had a lot to tell them.  
  
Hermione had been thinking about the divorce and had at last agreed that they'd divorce. After all she didn't want to marry Draco.  
  
Hermione walked through the crowd looking for Harry and Ron. Hogwarts was packed with students.  
  
Hermione walked and walked, when at last she found Ron and Harry. They were right in the corner looking at something. When Hermione came up to them they quickly hid whatever they were looking at, away. But Hermione didn't care on bit. She had to tell them a lot than worry about their things. "Where were you?" asked Hermione "Right here" replied Harry "Yeah" agreed Ron "Anyway guess what......" started Hermione and started telling them about her divorcing Draco and what he had done in their compartment. After Hermione had finished, Ron and Harry just started at her shocked. Hermione looked at them weirdly. No one spoke.  
  
After awhile Ron said "But Hermione, you told us that you'll never divorce when you were in your 5th year or something after we heard that Goyle's parents had" "I know" replied Hermione "But I guess I'll have to do it this time" "But ..." started Ron "Look, I don't want to marry him right and I'd rather just divorce him than live with him" said Hermione. No one spoke for awhile. They just followed all the others to the castle. It seemed like a long way to Hermione and she knew why. None of them was talking. She could hear everybody else talk and laugh but them.  
  
They walked and walked when at last they reached the castle. Hermione saw Hagrid getting all the year ones out of their boats. Hermione remembered her first year. Time seemed to go really fast. It seemed like she was in year 1 yesterday and she wished she was. Life was so easy then. Hermione looked at Hagrid again and he waved at her and she waved back & smiled. They walked through the big doors and into the grand hall. The place was packed with people and the sorting hat was there, placed on one of the stools.  
  
They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione saw Ginny sitting with some of the other girls in her class. She was glad that Ginny wasn't shy any more. She had changed a lot during these years.  
  
Hermione looked at her plate, which was right now empty. She was bored. None of them had talked after she had told them about Draco and her.  
  
After awhile Hermione couldn't bare it. "What did you during these holidays?" asked Hermione breaking the silence. "Nothing really" replied Ron "except that Ginny is in the Quidditch team and she is playing keeper" "Really" replied Hermione glad to hear that but after awhile Hermione remembered something. "Who is the Quidditch captain, this year" asked Hermione. Just then Harry blushed a bright red and Hermione knew instantly and Harry was captain. 'Why didn't you tell me when we met last week" asked Hermione smiling. "I just got the letter like 3 days ago" replied Harry "Anyway. Congratulations Harry" said Hermione and turned to Ron "Are you still playing beater" asked Hermione. Ron and been chosen as a beater after his brothers had left. "Yes..." started Ron but he couldn't continue. The sorting had interrupted him by singing his song.  
  
After everybody was sorted in their houses the food appeared on the table. Ron grabbed for the chicken which was right in front. "I am so hungry" said Ron eating his chicken "I could even eat a horse". Hermione and Harry laughed at him. It great to talk again and be at Hogwarts. Soon everybody had forgotten about "the Draco and Hermione" story and they all started eating happily. 


	7. ENEMIES

**Note from the author**: I thank everybody who reviewed my story. Anyway here is the next chapter and hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 7 

ENEMIES 

Hermione woke up the next morning, glad that morning had arrived and that class would be starting soon. She got up at once and got changed. She didn't want to miss a second.   
After she had, she grabbed her time table which on her table and looked at it. "Good" said Hermione smiling. "Transfiguration is the first period". Transfiguration was one of her best subjects.   
She grabbed her books and put them in her book bag and ran down to the great hall to have her breakfast. 

When she reached the great hall, she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her. She ran up to them and sat next to Ron.   
"What do we have this morning?" asked Ron yawning.   
"Are you sleepy?" asked Hermione looking at Ron weirdly.   
"Can you answer my question first before I answer yours?" replied Ron.   
"Okay, whatever. We have Transfiguration, Charms, Portions………" Hermione couldn't finish   
"Do you actually remember all that stuff?" asked Ron   
"Yes" replied Hermione   
"Oh yeah I forgot" said Ron laughing "You are Hermione". Harry laughed at this too.   
"Very funny" snapped Hermione. But she couldn't say any more as the food appeared and everybody started eating. 

After Hermione had finished her food, she grabbed her book bag and ran to the Transfiguration class. She didn't want to wait Harry and Ron. They were just too mean.   
When she reached the class room she sat on the table which was right in front of the class. She wanted to make sure that she heard everything clearly. Almost everybody was there except a few other children. "Couldn't they have come a bit earlier?" muttered Hermione to herself.   
When everybody had come, Professor McGonagall their Transfiguration teacher came into the class, not smiling but looking sternly. She sat at her table and looked at everybody one by one. Then she turned to her book, looked at something and then started talking "Good Morning" she started "As now you all are in your last and final year, I have decided that you'll do a project this year". She still continued "This is no ordinary one. This project will determine your grade for this year, so I hope you'll do your best. As this is very important and hard, I have decided that I'll put you in groups of two". Hermione gulped. All she hoped that she wasn't working with Draco.   
'Okay so here are your groups" continued Professor McGonagall "Potter& Brown, Weasly & Clomen (Mina), Malfoy & Granger……………………" Hermione didn't hear the rest. So okay she had to work with Malfoy which was BAD. Why did she have to work with that idiot? Why did she?   
She slowly turned and looked at Draco. He also stared back at her angrily. After Professor McGonagall had finished she said "Now get together with your partner". Hermione went over to Draco's table seeing Mina go over to Ron's.   
When she had sat down, Professor McGonagall started talking again. "Each of you, have to write report on what you have learned about Transfiguration these past 6 years, in detail. I want it nicely done and no slip-shot work please. Now get started and remember this is your grade, so do well".   
"Why me?" muttered Hermione "death is even better that this". Both Hermione and Draco sat there, without doing anything for awhile. How in the world could they work together?   
After awhile Draco asked "Hey Mudblood aren't you doing anything?" Hermione felt herself grow. How in the world would she ever be able to work with a beast like him?   
After awhile Hermione decided that she would try being a bit more calm.   
"Look Draco. WE are supposed to be working together. I know we have to marry and stuff but let's just forget that and try working. Besides we are head girl and boy" said Hermione trying to calm down. Draco started at her for a second and said "So what is your plan?" asked Draco   
"We have to go the library during Study hall or something and get some information on Transfiguration" replied Hermione   
"Okay, so when?" asked Draco sighing. Hermione knew he was annoyed but she was glad that he was at least listening to her.   
"On Friday, because that's when we have Study hall" said Hermione checking her Time- table.   
"Sorry, I have a date" replied Draco   
"Saturday?" asked Hermione   
"Sorry"   
"Sunday?" tried Hermione again   
"Sorry" replied Draco again. Hermione felt herself getting hot and angry. When didn't he have a date?   
"So then WHEN are you free?" asked Hermione really angrily.   
"Friday, next week" replied Draco. Okay so now they had to wait for next week to start their project. Maybe she would just go alone and check out something. "This would be so easy if I worked with some one else" muttered Hermione.   
"Okay then" replied Hermione "You and your dates"   
"Look Mudblood, it is not my fault that you don't have a date" smirked Draco. Hermione felt herself blush. That was true. She didn't really have a date. Harry went out with Ginny and Ron went out with Lavender but she never went out with anyone. To change the subject Hermione said "I have a name okay and stop calling me that" said Hermione. But before Draco could answer the bell rang. Hermione was glad that class was over. They hadn't really done anything but at least they were going to the library. That was a start.   
****


	8. THE LIBRARY

**Note from the author**: Sorry I took a while. I have been really really busy. I AM REALLY SORRY. Anyway I thank everybody who reviewed my story. So here is the next chapter. 

Chapter 8 

THE LIBRARY 

Hermione walked into the library glad that the week had gone and that they could start their project. She hadn't seen Draco the whole week, which in her point of view was great.   


She walked into the library, wondering whether Draco was there or whether he had completely forgotten about it. That could definitely have happened.   
But he was there all right. He sitting at in one of the tables and Hermione nearly dropped all her books when she saw him or should I say "them". Because right in front of her were Draco and Mina kissing. She stood there for awhile looking at them going deeper and deeper. Hermione felt really sick. How could they? She had to stop it and real soon before she vomited. She walked a bit closer holding her breath.   
"Draco" called Hermione trying to stop them. But nothing happened. They were going on and on. "They could definitely set a world record" muttered Hermione   
"Draco" said Hermione, a bit louder this time. But nothing happened either. They were still going on.   
"DRACO" screamed Hermione. This time, it did work. Draco broke the kiss instantly.   
He looked at her angrily and then after a while, asked her "What is it mudblood?"   
"We are supposed to be working and not setting world records" snapped Hermione. She was really angry. This project was going no where. But before Draco could talk, Mina butted in "Are you the mudblood who is supposed to be working with Draco?"   
"Who do I look like?" asked Hermione. Her face burned like a tomato. But Mina ignored what she had said and kept on going on about something else.   
"You must be the red head's friend. I see you talk to him every time. How could you? That guy is a real pain in the ass. It is just too bad I have to work with him" said Mina staring at her nails. "You are one too" mutted Hermione knowing instatnly that Mina was a real bimbo. "She has definitely set record. NUMBER ONE BIMBO" said Hermione to her self.   
"Don't you dare talk about my friend like that" said Hermione trying hard to calm herself down. But then Mina ignored her again."could she just finish the subject before she went to another" muttered Hermione under her breath.   
"By the way, a ponytail doesn't suit you. I think leaving your hair down would make you look a bit better" said Mina looking at Hermione carefully.   
Now Hermione temper flew up. She couldn't calm herslef down at all.   
"You are no one to tell me how I look" snapped Hermione and as usual Mina ignored her again. Hermione didn't understand Mina at all and she was glad she didn't.   


After a while, Mina left. She kissed Draco on the cheeck before she did leave. Hermione knew she would vommit if they did it one more time. But she was glad that THE BIMBO had left.   
"How could you ever like that witch?" asked Hermione sitting on the chair, Mina had just sat on.   
"She is a really nice person once you get to know her " answered Draco. "She sure is" muttered Hermione.   
After awhile Draco added "You shouldn't talk like that about others. You know you are one too" and after that he started laughing. Hermione glared at him for second. "Anyway I think we should started right away" said Hermione keeping her books on the table. She tried hard to ignore what Draco had said.   
"Started on what?" asked Draco looking at her weirdly. Typical Draco.   
"On our project" replied Hermione   
"Oh yeah, forgot" said Draco   
"Well now you know, so lets get started" said Hermione angrily   
"Okay this is how it goes. I look at the right side of the library and you look on the left okay?" said Draco taking his notebook and getting up.   
"Look, why do you have to decide everything?" replied Hermione. She was tired of everything. _"We do this......... You do this" _thats all he said.   
"Well then have you got a better idea, mudblood?"   
"No I haven't and anyway I have a name okay"   
"So then lets get started and by the way if you don't have a better idea. SHUT UP" said Draco ignoring what Hermione had said about her name.   
Hermione felt her face go hot. She had to find a way to get back at Draco and after awhile she did. "Wait minute brain head" said Hermione before Draco could leave "What do we do after we have found something"   
Draco thought for awhile and said smilling "Set out a red spark. Easy as that. Do people actually think you are brainy?". Hermione face turned red. Okay so that hadn't work. She grabbed her note pad and went looking for some thing. She was just so angry at him.   
She walked and walked looking at the books. There were just so many , THE BOOK OF POTIONS, INCREDIBLE MONSTERS, THE ART OF POTION MAKING e.t.c. "If only we were doing something on potions. There are just so many books" said Hermione to herself.   
Hermione walked and walked looking for something on Transfiguration. She hadn't found anything so far and her head was hurting. "I wonder what Draco has found" muttered Hermione. After walking a bit more she spotted book in the middle of all the rest but well hidden. She slowly took it out and looked at the cover. It read TRANSFIGURATION and below it, it said something else _everything you need to know about it_. Hermione was so so happy. She felt like screaming out loud. But she tried to calm herself down. They had found something at last and it wasn't just "something", it was a really good book. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her coat and set out a red spark and she waited, but no own came. "Idiot" muttered Hermione. She set out another one but again no one came again. Hermione was angry. "This is all Draco's fault. We should have looked for something together" said Hermione to herself. But after awhile she decided to look for him herself but she first wanted to keep the book she had found on the table along with the other books. So she went to towards it.   
After she had come, she saw Draco sitting there, reading something. Hermione stood there for a second but Draco didn't noticed her. He kept on reading.   
"Just like him" muttered Hermione. She stood there a bit longer but Draco still hadn't noticed her. She was so angry but then she decided that Draco might have been reading something on Transfiguration. But she knew she couldn't be sure right then. This was Draco after all. So she slowly bent down to look at what he was reading. It was pink. "What a colour for a book" said Hermione to her self. She bent bit lower and to her suprise it read LOVE POTIONS. Hermione was really angry now. She felt like fainting to the ground. How could Draco do this to her? How could he?   
"DRACO" screamed Hermione. Draco jumped up in suprise. The minute he saw her, he put the book behind him and smilled at her.   
"So did you find anything" asked Draco   
"Yeah, I found something all right. You reading soemthing on LOVE POTIONS and not looking for something on Transfiguration" snapped Hermione   
"Look Hermione I am sorry................" Draco couldn't finish   
Hermione didn't let him "I set out a red spark, didn't you see? Oh yeah I forgot, you were reading about LOVE POTIONS"   
"Look Hermione" started Draco "I was looking and looking when I suddenly spotted this. So I sat down here and started looking for a red spark but there were none so I just started reading thinking you'll never find anything and plus you didn't right? Who could ever find anything in this junk?" Hermione's face grew hot. HE was acting like a big baby or something. "How could they ever choose him as the head boy?" asked Hermione to her self   
"Don't you understand we are supposed to be working on our project" said Hermione glaring at him.   
"LOOK I SAID I WAS SORRY" said Draco screaming too. Hermione knew he was angry too but she didn't care one bit. She was so so angry. But she was glad no one else was there.   
"And anyway isn't that witch already in love with you" said Hermione and with that she picked up her books including the one which she found and walked out of the library slamming the door behind her. She wasn't going to look at him again. Never ever. But she knew she'd have to, for the rest of her life. Unless she divorced and she knew she would. Her reputation didn't matter to her right then.   
****

**Note from the author: **Okay so there you are, the next chapter. Hope you like it and please R/R. Thank you. And by the way, if there are any spelling mistakes, I am sorry. I am in such a hurry. I have loads of homework. Anyway ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. A DIFFERENT DRACO?

**Note from the author: **Thanks for reviewing my story everybody. Sorry for taking awhile. Anyway here is the next chapter. R&R please. 

Chapter 9 

A DIFFERENT DRACO? 

Hermione sat on her bed. It had been two whole weeks since the _love potion _incident and they hadn't done anything. "It is all Draco's fault" Hermione kept telling herself. 

She was tired of everything. Draco, being head girl. EVERYTHING. She had never thought being head girl would be so hard. Last week when they had their assembly, it was Hermione's turn to get all the year 1s and 2s assembled. She had a heck of a time getting all into line. They all started screaming and shouting…………It was all useless. 

Hermione got up at once and looked and the time. It read 7:30. "Great" muttered Hermione. It was a Friday which meant it was _date day. _Friday and Saturday were always date days."Everybody is gone" said Hermione to herself. 

Hermione grabbed some of her notebooks from her table and ran to the library. "This is my chance" said Hermione "No one will be there to bother me" 

When Hermione reached the library she heard someone shout. Then she heard someone else. It sounded like a girl and boy arguing. Hermione slowly opened the door and peeped in. She was amazed at what she saw. Mina and Draco were right in front of her. But that was not it. THEY WERE ARGUING. Hermione was just so amazed. They were one of the couples who have stayed together for a long time. 

"YOU can't do this" shouted Draco 

"Yes I can and I will" replied Mina angrily 

"So you are going to leave me. Fine. Then leave me. GO! Go away. Do what ever you want" and with Mina left from the left entrance. Hermione was glad she didn't come her way. Draco sat down on the chair sad and angrily. It was written all over his face. It took awhile before Hermione knew what was actually happening. DRACO AND MINA HAD BROKEN UP. 

Hermione suddenly felt sorry for Draco. Yeah okay he had everything bad and they hadn't been friends but he needed Mina. Plus he had to Mina is she was going to divorce him. 

Hermione opened the door and slowly walked over to Draco. She kept her books on the table beside his. 

She tapped him on the shoulder and said "Draco"

Draco turned around and saw Hermione. He was so surprised but then scowled. 

"What's your problem?" muttered Draco

"Nothing, I just saw what happened and I am here to help" said Hermione but with great difficulty. She had never done this before. But she knew it was for her own good. 

Draco looked at her surprised again. But that didn't last for long. 

"What in the world is your problem?" shouted Draco "You have no right to mess with my social life" Hermione temper really flew up now. All she wanted to do was to help him and this was how he treated her. 

"I was just trying help" replied Hermione shouting as well 

"Well guess what, I don't need your help" said Draco

"Fine with me" agreed Hermione. "I just came into the library to do some work when I heard you two argue. It is not my fault. Anyway BYE". With that Hermione grabbed her books and got ready to leave. But then some one stopped her by holding her by her shoulder.

Hermione slowly turned around. It was Draco. "What does he want?" muttered Hermione. 

"I am sorry I got angry. I was all messed up" said Draco.

"I thought……." started Hermione 

"I said SORRY" said Draco. Hermione smiled to herself. Hermione knew Draco said this with a lot of difficulty. But it felt nice. Then suddenly Hermione felt something weird. 

"What's the catch?" asked Hermione 

"No catch, nothing. By the way please don't try to get Mina to like me again. I am done with her" replied Draco. 

"But what about…………." started Hermione but couldn't finish. 

"Anyway I think we should start on the project. I am sorry about what happened last time. I think I better get serious if I want to do well. My father is going to kill me if I don't soon" said Draco taking a book out of the pile he had. 

"Apology accepted" replied Hermione smiling. Draco had at last apologized to her. 

"Hey, mudblood look what I found" said Draco showing the book he had found. Hermione hadn't heard a word Draco had said when she had seen the book. It was just so amazing. 

"Where did you get this?" asked Hermione really surprised 

"Somewhere in this junk" replied Draco happy with himself "Great huh?"

Hermione just nodded speechless. "Anyway so what have you got?" asked Draco. 

"This" replied Hermione giving Draco the book. 

"Neat" said Draco smiling. 

They spent the rest of the two hours working peacefully. Hermione was glad they were getting on to something. After they had finished Draco said to her "I have never worked this hard in my life" 

"Yeah" muttered Hermione 

"Oh, by the way. You want to go out tomorrow" asked Draco. Hermione looked at him really surprised. 

"Not on a real date" said Draco disgustedly looking a Hermione's face. "I am just bored and I really want to spend tomorrow outside" That felt a lot better to Hermione 

"Yeah sure" agreed Hermione 

"And please ware something nice and good for a date and not that!" said Draco pointing at Hermione's clothes and with that he left. 

Hermione was so happy. They had done something on their project and she had got a date. Okay not a real one. But at least it was something. Harry and Ron had always told her that she would never go out on a date. This will teach them to keep their mouth shut. 

"This is one of the happiest days since I came to Hogwarts this year" said Hermione. 

**Note form the author: **Hope you like it. Tell me if you don't okay. I'll try to update the next chapter a bit sooner. Got to go. Bye. 


	10. APRIL FOOLS

**Note from the author: **Here is the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. 

Chapter 10

APRIL FOOLS

Hermione was getting ready for her date. Okay it's not a date really. She was just going out. Hermione ran to her wardrobe (looking at the time) and started rummaging for something to wear. She was glad the head girl had her own room. It was so convenient. Anyway at the end she picked a black sleeveless dress. She wanted to look beautiful but not to beautiful. This was her first time anyway. 

After she had worn her dress she ran over to the mirror to look at herself. Next she started thinking about what she should do to her hair. Should she tie it up? Leave it out? It took a few minutes before she had decided to wear her hair the way she had worn it when she went out with Victor Krum in her 4th year. Straight and silky. 

Then she decided to put on her silver choker her mother had given her for her birthday. 

It had taken her and hour to get dressed. 

She ran to her mirror and looked at herself for the last time. "I'm done" she said happily to herself and with that she ran downstairs. 

*Downstairs* 

When she had come down she saw so many people here and there but not Draco. She looked everywhere when she suddenly saw him talking to another girl. Hermione looked at the girl for minute angrily. Who was she? 

But after awhile she relaxed, thinking that he must have been really bored so he decided to talk to someone else and anyway why was _ she _angry at him. She was only going out with him once. 

She walked over to him and slowly tapped him on the shoulder. When Draco turned around and saw Hermione he started laughing. He was laughing so hard that everyone started looking at him and Hermione. But Hermione didn't get it at all. Why was he laughing at her? 

Then he said "YOU actually came?" still laughing 

"Yes" replied Hermione "You asked me to" 

"You are such a dumb ass. Why would I ask a mud blood out?" replied Draco 

"But…………………" Hermione couldn't finish. Everybody in the hall had started laughing. Hermione couldn't believe it. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life. It took a second Hermione knew why Draco had done this. Out came two girls with a banner saying APRIL FOOLS. 

"You see mud blood" continued Draco who had just stopped laughing "I go out with real wizards. Not with mud bloods" Everybody started laughing hard after he had said this. Hermione's cheeks went really red. She couldn't believe it at all. How could Draco do this to her? 

"And by the way APRIL FOOLS everybody" said Draco smiling. 

Hermione ran past everybody crying. All of them were laughing at her. She was so embarrassed. 

*In her room* 

Hermione still couldn't believe it. Okay so she hated Draco but how could Draco do this to her. It was just so amazing. 

But there was no use complaining now. It is all finished. Now all she had to is get Draco back and it had to be really embarrassing. Really embarrassing. She had to get her REVENGE. 

**Note from the author: **Sorry it is short but I hope u like it. And by the way does anybody have an idea for Hermione's revenge. If you do please tell me. Thanks. Remember it has to be really embarrassing. Anyway hope you like it. BYE BYE. Keep reviewing. Thanx 


End file.
